The Bishop's Daughter
by Merle's girl26
Summary: The bishops daughter joins him with her trusted handmaiden to Hadrains wall. There they meet the knights . Will the girls change their fates or will certain knights change theirs. ( Two different OCs )


King Authur. Fanfiction.

 **A/N: my first king Authur, hope to do it justice, and no I don't follow the movie line for line that's just boring. , It will be during the movie. Just different wording.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly only my Oc, Annamaria, Anastasia.**

 **Chapter one: the bishops daughters.**

Annamaria sat in the carriage with her father's decoy and her handmaiden, Anastasia frowning at him, not understanding why she was in here with the twit. Her father Bishop Germanius, was going to hadrains wall to discharge the sarmatian knights.

Stasia giggled as Annamaria scuffed, she like her friend Authur didn't believe in forced labor. stolen from their homes and forced to live in a foreign land not their own. Looking out out the window of the carriage, Anna noticed the guards not really on alert. Shaking her head, the young girl crossed her arms. While stasia looked out the window.

"It's boring in here, wish i were out there." Stasia grumbled.

"At this rate, I'll welcome an attack." Anna grumbled.

The girls shared a laugh. Watching the trees. Mayla smiled at her friend.

The decoy bishop frowned at the girls, glaring at them. He tried to ignore their laugher the best he could an that's when he heard it.

The distant sound of a battle cry. Annamaria sat up in her seat more as men and women broke from the forests. Attacking the Roman guards.

Annamaria out a squeal when one of the woads, attacked the carriage. Stasia squealed. growling low in her throat, Annamaria motioned for Stasia before standing, moved to the window.

They slid out of the window, Once they was outside, Anna could see the battle raging. Noticing Authur , Annamaria ran toward him, Stasia following ignoring that she was being ignored by the attackers.

Running , Annamaria saw the sarmatian knights, galloping down the hill, to the battle field. Smiling at the sight of Authur and his knights, she didn't realize one had scooped her up onto his horse before jumping down an joining his brother knights. She saw another knight held her sister as well, Crossing her arms, Annamaria glared at the knight from atop his horse. Pouting as the horse galloped into the battle. She watched as the knights quickly killed the way woads and seeced the battl Authur and smiled at him.

"There you are, finding you in all this was a laugh." Annamaria laughed , a smile on her face. Stasia smiled seeing her sister in one piece.

"Always, we find him after a battle" Mayla joked causing Authur to blush.

Authur and his knights watched from the hill, as the Bishops carriage came into few. Authur looked to his knights and smiled. Just overlooking the bishops approach.

"Ah what a sight, ah Dag." Bors laughed. Dagnent only grinned lightly.

Gawain looked towards the trees, seeing no movement so far. He sighed in relief. Looking toward their scout, Gawain frowned slightly. "Tristan, are you alright?" Gawain asked his brother in arms.

Tristan looked over at Gawain and nodded. Looking to the trees again, he saw it. "Woads!" Was all he got out before said beings ran out of the treeline attacking the Roman calverly. Tristan kicked his horse lightly , galloping down. The knights following with a war cry. He approached the battle field slicing anything in his path. When a woman jumped out of the carriage. Shaking his head lightly , Tristan called to Galahad , who quickly saved the girl as she started running straight toward Authur.

Approaching the carriage as the battle slowed to a stop, Tristan saw the girl nearing Galahad. The other was with Lancelot, jumping from the horse, she returned the pups steed to him. Nodding to Authur, the knights stopped near where their commander spoke with Bishop Germanius. The woman approached slowly, clinging to Gawain. Who had a flesh wound on his arm. Letting a small smirk grace his lips, Tristan walked toward the pair as he searched for his horse.

Dagnent helped the other girl dismount his horse. She ran toward her sister. Hugging the girl, the knights looked away.

Once his horse was found, Tristan galloped toward Authur. Authur nodded to him smiling at Annamaria, who was fussing over Gawain's arm, much to the long haired knights charging. "Tristan, ride ahead. Make sure the way is clear." Authur ordered looking at Anastasia, Tristan nodded galloping away. Anastasia frowned looking worriedly at Annamaria.

"Authur, your sending him out alone?" Annamaria asked, frowning when Authur just smiled. Authur looked to his long time friend. Smiling at her worry for one of his men.

"He'll be fine girls, I promise." He reassured the girls.

Authur then got the bishop in the carriage. Annamaria and her sister refused to ride in the carriage again. She sat atop Gawain's horse, pouting. Glaring at Authur as they moved. Anastasia was once again with Dagnent.

"Someone should of went with him." Annamaria commented.

Gawain had to hide a smile , much like the rest of the knights.

"Next time , you can go with him my lady." Dagnent said with a small smile. Anastasia laughed lightly.

Annamaria blushed at the knights comment, But nodded just the same. A smile broke out on Gawain's face when he saw Tristan waiting for them. He gently tapped Annamaria, pointing toward Tristan who was now riding back toward them.

"There's your knight my lady, in one piece as always." Gawain spoke from behind her.

Annamaria rolled her eyes at his comment and proceeded to elbow him in the ribs. Gawain groaned at the impact, while his fellow knights laughed at him. Anastasia gasped. "Annamaria!" Anastasia scolded.

Annamaria just smiled in triumph as Tristan joined them, galloping next to Gawain.

"Hello my lord, is our way clear." Annamaria asked the scout.

Looking at the Roman Woman, Tristan nodded. He saw her pout when he didn't speak. Smirking , he galloped ahead toward Authur. Annamaria glared at his back. They approached the wall, Anna was in awe.

"It's beautiful, will you show me around." Annamaria asked , looking at Gawain with a smile. Anastasia looked to dag and Bors, who laughed saying he'd interduce her to his vanora.

Gawain nodded as he slowed his horse to a stop. Dismounting, Gawain offered his hand to Annamaria. She smiled, a small blush on her cheeks. Dagonet did the same for Stasia. The knights lead their horses to the stables where Jols waited for them.

"Welcome back" jols said.

Authur and his knights greeted him, As both girls headed toward their father. Germanius nodded toward his daughters before looking to Authur.

"My quarters have been made available to you, bishop." Authur said, headed toward the hall. Germanius nodded.

"Yes yes I must rest" the bishop replied. Leaving with his adviser.

Later that day, Gawain was showing Annamaria and her sister around. He showed them their rooms last so they could wash, and meet them at the tavern. Gawain then left them to get ready.

 **~KingAuthur~**

After the girls bathed and dressed, they met the knights in the Tavern. Holding Anastasia's arm, Annamaria lead them toward the knights table. Smiking at them, Annamaria greeted them. Dagonet smiled, standing and giving Annamaria his chair. Bors did the same for Anastasia. The girls sat down and started talking with the knights, Bors told them of his children and their mother. Annamaria smiled , hoping to meet this woman.

Anastasia listen to the men talk of home , their home an smiled. She had heard stories of her an Maria's mothers home of Sarmarita. Learning of it was a honor. Ana looked toward the scout, Tristan he was leaning against a beam and eating an apple. She smiled shyly at the silent knight. Annamaria smiled at her sister, who was too busy admiring Tristan to see a Roman soldier approaching her. The Roman grabbed her arm and Annamaria froze as did all talk around the table.

Anastasia glared at the soldier. "Release me at once!" She ordered. The man how ever didn't move away.

"I believe, my sister asked you to release her Roman!" Annamaria commented.

The soldier looked to Germanius's eldest daughter, frowning at the order. "My lady forgive me, but wouldn't you and your lovely sister enjoy the company of Romans then Savages!" The soldier snapped.

Annamaria smirked at the man, her hand was gently laying on Gawain's shoulder. She looked to tristan and saw his eyes were narrowed on the Roman soldier, the scouts knife was hidden but one move from the soldier and Tristan would strike. Clearing her throat gently , Annamaria smiled at the soldier.

"I'm sorry, but are you calling these knights Savages!" Annamaria demanded.

The soldier paled at the anger in her voice. Bowing his head , he knelt down to one knee.

"My lady...im..." He started but was interrupted.

"It is not me , you have insulted! You will apologize to these knights. And remember a Sarmatian woman bore me and Anastasia, so they are more kin to me then you will ever be" Annamaria finished , her voice was cold and hard.

Gawain looked at woman in complete awe. Galahad had his mouth hanging open. While Dagonet had a small smile on his face. Bors had a look of utter shock at the woman defending them. Tristan how ever was glaring daggers at the Roman soldier. Standing, Gawain motioned for his brother in arms.

"I Believe, it's time to get the ladies to bed." Gawain spoke, breaking the tense silence. Bors nodded and stood with him.

"Let's!" Lancelot spoke up.

Galahad stood following Dagonet and Bors toward Vanora. Leaving the girls with Tristan and Gawain.

"My ladies, if it pleases you." Gawain asked looking at Annamaria. Annamaria smiled taking the knights offered arm.

Anastasia blushed when Tristan offered his arm to her. The two knights walked the women to their rooms before they went to meet Authur and the bishop. Stopping at Annamarias room first, Gawain smiled at her.

"Goodnight my lady." Gawain said quietly.

"Goodnight my lord." Annamaria breathed as she tried to still the butterflies in her belly. "And th...thank you..for walking me." She blushed.

Gawain kissed her hand gently before bowing and leaving her to rest.

Tristan walked Anastasia to her room in silence. Getting her to her chambers, he nodded to her bidding her a quiet goodnight. Anastasia smiled at the knight, before closing her door. She quickly kissed his cheek causing the knight to yank away from her. And walk away. Sighing, Anastasia frowned closing her door.

Walking to Authur where they were to meet the bishop. Tristan walked in nodding to Authur. His brother in arms patted his back. As they waited for the bishop. When the bishop arrived with his adviser horton. They sat down after looking appalled at the round table. The knights toasted to those they lost. After the bishop, showed them there discharge papers. But wanted to speak with Authur alone.

 **~KingAuthur~**

Lancelot nodded to Authur, before getting up and leaving to return to the Tavern. Returning to the Tavern, Vanora gave them a round of drinks. She smiled as the Bishops daughters joined the Celebration. Bors was with Dag at the bar while Tristan and Gawain threw daggers. Annamaria ran over to Gawain, smiling at him as she jumped in his arms. The golden haired knight smiled , hugging the Roman Woman.

"Did my father give you, your discharge papers." Annamaria asked sliding into Gawain's lap.

Gawain Swallowed nervously. Looking at the high born woman. He sighed before shaking his head. He had hoped they'd receive they discharge and be done with this place but the bishop was stalling. Why Gawain couldn't guess. But he hoped he'd be headed home by now. His thoughts were interrupted by Bors demanding his woman to sing. Vanora smiled moving to the center of the tavern and started to sing.

Land of bear and land of eagle

Land that gave us birth and blessing

Land that called us ever homewards

We will go home across the mountains

We will go home, we will go home

We will go home across the mountains

We will go home, we will go home

We will go home across the mountains

Land of freedom land of heroes

Land that gave us hope and memories

Hear our singing hear our longing

We will go home across the mountains

We will go home, we will go home

We will go home across the mountains

We will go home, we will go home

We will go home across the mountains

Land of sun and land of moonlight

Land that gave us joy and sorrow

Land that gave us love and laughter

We will go home across the mountains

We will go home, we will go home

We will go home across the mountains

We will go home, we will go home

We will go home across the mountains

When the land is there before us

We have gone home across the mountains

We will go home, we will go home

We will go home across the mountains

Authur approached the group as the song ended. Sighing heavily, he looked on at his knights happy faces. Tristan was holding g Anastasia listening to the song as Ana leaned into his chest. Gawain was in a similar position with Annamaria, who was curled in his lap sound asleep. Not wanting to disturb their peace , Authur turned to walk away but his name was called.

"Authur!" Jols called, raising his glass to the Commander. Authur smiled grimly walking over to his knights. As they all stood to great him.

"Russ!" Bors cried in greeting as he finished his ale.

Authur looked at all the knights and nodded to each one. "Knights, my brothers in arms" he spoke quietly. Annamaria frowned, stepping forward. She crossed her arms, an eyebrow raised. She did not look happy.

"He's sending you!, Isn't he!" Annamaria snarled. Anastasia frowned looking toward the knights. Authur nodded. Annamaria cursed causing all the sarmatian men to look at her. Looking toward the knights Ana pushed passed Bors and stormed off. Stasia quickly followed her to try and calm her lady.

Authur looked to his knights , shaking his head. He didn't want to do his to his men but they needed to save this family Alecto was to be the next Pope. He only hoped his men lived to see their freedom they soo deserved. Now looking at their crest fallen faces, the angry looks of Galahad and Gawain.

"Our orders are to secure their safety." Authur orders.

Bors smashed his glass and threw a fit of all fits,he didn't want to leave , they just got back. Their service was over. Fifteen years was over. Looking toward his fellow knights, his brothers. He saw the sadness. Looking at Dagnent , he knew the cold look.

"The Romans have broken their word, we have the word of Authur. I shall prepare." Dag said walking away. Not before calling to Bors. Bors yelled following after Dag. Authur looked at Gawain and the golden knight nodded.

"I'm with you, Galahad as well." Gawain says walking away pour out his beer. Galahad glared and let out a hollow laugh smashing his cup before walking toward Gawain. Authur preyed they lived through this mission. His men deserved freedom.

 _ **A/N and wow done chapter one , I made Anastasia Maria's handmaiden install of sister if I missed some spots let me know and I'll fix it. Chapter Two will be the morning they set off.**_


End file.
